Splinched
by Kiwi6498
Summary: The story of how two people got stranded. When on their way to the tropics, what happens when Severus and Hermione get stranded on an island...without their wands?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Harry Potter_, nor am I making any money off of this. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**This was an idea that was rolling around in my head...it's supposed to be a one-shot, but I thought that just one chapter would be too long, so I decided to split it up. **

**I'd like to thank my friend, Alyssa, who was my 'laugh-o-meter.' Hopefully, this is one of the funnier things that I have written.**

**---**

"I'm telling you that it's the Galápagos-"

"And I'm telling you again that you're wrong. They're halfway across the world from the Chagos Archipelago," Severus said.

Hermione crossed her arms. "It's not at the Chagos Archipelago."

Hermione and Severus were once again arguing. This time, for the first time, neither could remember the exact location of where to find the potions' ingredient expedition that they were going to.

"If only you paid attention-"

"Excuse me," Hermione glared at him. "You were the one arguing with me over the theory of a potion. He said a few islands."

"So you're not sure," he stated.

"I-"

"We'll just go to Chagos-"

"Galápa-" Hermione was cut off when Severus grabbed her arm to apparate.

"No you don't," she said, as she whipped her wand out.

Suddenly, the two were gone, each with a different destination in mind.

---

The next thing Hermione realized was that she was plunging into water…and that Severus had fallen in on top of her.

Hermione tried shoving him off of her, but the shock of the water and not being able to breathe was making him thrash like a fish and grab onto Hermione like she was a life float.

"I can't breathe either!" She exclaimed, as she finally pushed him back into the water, and then looked around. "You arse! I was taking us to the Galápagos! Where's my wand?"

"I'm the arse? I told you we were going to the Chagos-Wand? What do you mean that you lost your wand?" He asked, and started to look for his.

"Well, where's yours?"

She watched as he disappeared for several moments, when an idea dawned on her.

"You're not missing any body parts, are you?" Hermione asked, once he had resurfaced.

"No, why would you…" he trailed off.

"We should have been splinched…we were both connected, yet going separate places-"

"You mean to say...that our wands were _splinched_?"

Hermione shrugged. "It's the most plausible - you'd think they'd float."

Severus stared at her for a second. "Well, isn't this just great. We're stranded...in the middle of the ocean with _nothing_. Thanks a lot."

Hermione rolled her eyes and pointed behind her.

"What are you pointing at? Is some big shark behind us? If it is, at least it can put us out of our misery."

"There's an island behind you, but if you prefer a shark…I'm sure we won't have to wait here long for one to show up."

"They why didn't you start swimming?" He bit.

Hermione's eyes popped. "Oh! I was under the assumption that you wanted a shark to-"

"No. Start swimming...I'm not coming back if a shark attacks you."

---

"There's no one here," Hermione said for the third time. "If there were people here, we would have seen or heard _some_thing by now, Severus."

"Ms. Gran-" He was cut off when Hermione picked up a rock and threw it at him.

"For Merlin's sake, it's Hermione! Her-my-knee...Hermione, Severus! We've been working together for a year. It's _Hermione_!"

"Well, _Hermione_, thanks to you, _Hermione_, and your islands-"

"_Me_?"

"If you just let me take you to the Chagos Archipelago like I _said_, we wouldn't be here in the first place."

"Fine. You can find a way off this island by yourself. Seeing as we're _nowhere_ and there's thousands of islands on this _planet_, it's going to take a long time...if ever...to be found," she said, turned her back to him, and walked down the coastline.

He rolled his eyes and went in the opposite direction.

---

Several hours later, Hermione was drying off in the sun, when she suddenly felt the sun disappear.

"You're as red as a tomato," stated a familiar voice.

Hermione stiffly cracked an eye to see that Severus was looming over her.

"What do you want?"

"To tell you, so I don't hear you complaining for eternity," he stopped to point in the distance. "And it looks like a storm is coming in...the waves are starting to get high."

Hermione slowly got up, while he just watched her. When she turned to face him, he snorted.

"What?"

"You're lucky no one else is going to see you," he remarked.

Hermione narrowed her eyes and flipped her arms over; one side was beat red, while the other was pale.

"Perfect," she mumbled, and then looked back up at him. "Are you here to offer a truce?"

"I'm here to tell you that we need to find a higher place to stay."

"How much longer do we have?"

"I'm not a forecaster."

"Of course you're not. Who'd want to look at you on TV?"

"Who'd want to look at you, period?" He replied.

Normally, this would have stung quite a bit, but after a year of hanging around with Severus at the school, she'd grown quite used to it. Even the staff was surprised when Hermione didn't hex him for some of his more callous remarks.

---

"For Merlin's sake, can you please stop letting the branches hit me in the face? It burns like crazy."

Severus rolled his eyes and began looking close to the ground. When a plant caught his eye, he grabbed a small object out of his pocket.

"What's that? Is it something to eat?"

"No," he said, and flipped open the knife. "It's for collecting potion ingredients. Some need to be harvested without magic," he added, as he cut a large leaf off of the plant.

"Here," he said, handing her the leaf. "Squeeze the juice out and put it on the sunburn."

Hermione looked grateful. "Aww, I didn't know that you cared so much!"

"If it gets you to stop complaining…" he trailed off when they heard a rumble of thunder.

"Maybe there'll be a cave somewhere."

Hermione snorted. "Luck's not on our side…I think it hates us, actually. What are the chances that we end up on an island without a soul around?"

He turned around and then smirked. "Depends on what…type of soul."

"What do you mean 'what type of soul?' There's-" Hermione's voice was drowned out by a loud squeal behind her. Her blood ran cold as she looked behind her and saw some type of boar, which started to run right at her.

"Oh my God! Severus!" She screamed, as she ran and jumped on his back, seeing as he had already started to walk away. "You can't leave me!"

"I'm sure you've read plenty of books that have dealt with survival-"

"That's not the point."

"It is…can you please get off me now?"

"I don't think that I can move my arms."

He sighed, reached back, and grabbed her hands.

"What're you doing?"

In a swift movement, he unfolded her arms from around his neck and let go, making Hermione fall right off of him and onto the ground.

"There. Now you're unstuck."

Hermione was too shocked to speak. The only word that popped out of her mouth was an "Ow."

"At least we know there's something to eat-"

"No! You can't eat that thing."

"And what else do you propose we eat?" He asked dryly.

"The fruit-"

"I am not climbing up a tree to get bananas or coconuts," he stated, as the first few drops of water fell from the clouds. "Start looking for places that look like they'll stay dry."

After a few more minutes, the skies opened up and the rain started to come down in buckets.

---

"I think I may have found something!" Hermione exclaimed. "It's right down here."

Carefully, seeing as everything had become muddy quickly, Hermione walked to the downward slope, where it looked like it lead to some sort of shelter. She took a few steps down the slope, when her foot hit a loose rock and she completely lost her footing and slid down the muddy terrain.

"Oh!"

"Where is it?" Severus asked. "Hermione?" He quickly walked to where he last knew where she was. He got there just in time to see Hermione slipping down the bottom half of the slope.

"Hermione!"

After Hermione stopped sliding, she looked up and wiped away the mud from her eyes. However, Severus didn't see this, because he was too busy making his way skillfully down the side next to the muddy slope, which was made up of large rocks.

"Hermione, are you alright?" He asked, as soon as his feet hit the ground. As he got closer, he saw that she was shaking.

"Hermione? Can you hear me?"

She nodded and lifted her head…she was laughing.

"You're alright…"

"Wow…that was…embarrassing. I can't…believe…that I actually…did that."

He slightly narrowed his eyes at her, but she wasn't paying any attention.

"And now…Ugh…I'm all muddy."

He waited until she was done laughing. "Are you hurt?"

"Mentally, now."

Unbeknownst to Hermione, Severus did not find her humor welcomed in the situation.

"It looks like you did find a cave…Get up so we can go."

Hermione sighed. "It feels so good, though. Nothing stings anymore."

He briefly clenched his teeth. "There's no magic to help you, if you get sick in this weather. And if you do, you will not find me catering to your every will."

Hermione rolled her eyes as she stood up. "Lead the way," she said, as she let the rain wash the mud from her.

---


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Harry Potter_, nor am I making any money off of this. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

---

"At least there are no animals in here," Hermione commented. "You wouldn't happen to have any matches with that knife of yours, would you?"

"No."

She sighed. "When do you think they'll notice we're gone?"

"Monday, probably. If we're not there for classes, they'll know that something is wrong."

"At least we're not on break. Then we'd really be stuck," she said, as silence enveloped the pair for several minutes.

"I think it'd be best if we stuck together from now on. I call a truce. At least until we find out what island we _really_ were supposed to go to. To make it interesting, whoever was wrong has to buy dinner."

He smirked. "Alright."

---

Hermione had no idea when she fell asleep, but she woke to a bright light shining into the cave. She also became aware of something draped across her...

"Glad to see you're finally up," he greeted.

As soon as Hermione sat up, he threw something at her.

"A coconut?" Hermione asked sleepily.

"Here," he said, and threw his knife.

"I thought you said you weren't climbing any trees," Hermione remarked, as she started to cut the top off of the coconut.

"I didn't have to," he replied simply. "We need to get to the top of the hill today. I saw a few small streams earlier…they're coming from somewhere."

"The rain-"

He shook his head. "They're not from the rain. They've been there."

"Did you happen to get any fruit?" She asked hopefully.

"Do I look like Tarzan?" He asked dryly.

"Well, with the long hair-" She stopped when he threw something else towards her.

"You know, you could just get up. After the fall last night, I thought that it was common knowledge that I'm not that established with coordination," she said, and then remembered to look at the thing covering her.

Severus noticed this and suddenly looked like he was distracted.

She held up his cloak. "Severus?"

He hesitantly looked up. "You were shivering last night...After the clouds cleared up, it was clear out. By then, that was the only thing dry."

She looked down at herself…her clothes were still covered in mud.

She smiled brightly at him. "Thank you."

"Well, I guess we should get going then. I don't think you want to stay muddy all day."

"No," she said, standing up.

"I-" He paused when Hermione walked over and hugged him, before handing back his cloak.

"Thanks again," she said, and then lead the way out of the cave and into the bright sunshine.

---

"Which way are we going?" Hermione asked.

"Up the hill," he said, and pointed towards a small treeless path to her left.

"Then why are you walking the other way?" She questioned, when he suddenly disappeared to the side of the cave. He came back several seconds later, holding his white button-down shirt.

"Why are you putting that back on?" Hermione asked, as he was just about to swing it over his black shirt.

He paused.

"I mean, it's only going to get hot out…It'd be silly if you put it back on," she said, looking quite flustered.

Severus looked amused. "Yes, but black attracts the sun."

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but then shut it; her face starting to turn redder than it already was.

He noticed. "Were you going to say something?"

"I…was just going to…say that you should just wear the white one…" Hermione trailed off, her cheeks burning.

His eyebrows popped up; he was going to have fun with this. "Well, I guess I wouldn't want to die of heat exhaustion and leave you all alone to fend for yourself," he said as he took off the black shirt.

Hermione's eyes widened. "Oh!" She squeaked, and after a secret glance, she turned around.

He smirked. "Alright, are you ready?"

"Mm-hm," Hermione said, still not turning around.

He stopped next to her, "Are you sure you're ready?"

Hermione glanced at him and froze; he only had the shirt buttoned three-quarters of the way up. "Yeah…I'm ready," she replied.

"Good."

---

"I hear water," Hermione said. "Falling water."

"I believe the correct term for that would be a waterfall."

"Shut up," she replied, as he walked to what looked like the edge to a cliff.

"There," he said, and pointed across from them.

"How are we going to get down there?" Hermione asked, as she stopped next to him.

"Find a way down," he stated obviously.

"Or we could jump-"

"_Jump_?"

"Into the water. It's not that far down," she pointed out.

"I don't think so…We have no idea how deep the water i-" Severus stopped when Hermione made an earsplitting scream.

"What's wrong now?" He asked tiredly.

"_There's a snake on my leg_!" Hermione yelled.

"A snake?" He asked, as he looked down, and sure enough, there was a snake that started to wrap itself around her ankle.

"Don't move-"

"I'm not stupid!"

"Can you lift your foot slowly?"

Hermione tried, but it only made the snake wrap itself tighter.

"Sit down very carefully. You might distract it long enough for me to grab it," Severus said.

In the few short seconds that the snake looked at Hermione, Severus quickly grabbed the snake right behind its head.

"Please be careful," Hermione said softly, as he began to unwrap the snake from around her ankle. "I thought snakes were supposed to shy away from humans."

"There are no humans on the island," he replied, after he finished unwrapping the snake, and threw it, as Hermione quickly got up.

However, as Hermione got up, her foot came down on the snake's tail and it came lunging back at her. Luckily, Severus never took his eyes off of the snake, and his hand shot out to catch it. Hermione though, had only seen the snake out of the corner of her eye and stumbled backwards, trying to get away from the attacking animal.

Everything seemed to happen in a flash. As Severus threw the snake away again, Hermione knocked into him, and she fell onto the ground and rolled. As soon as she felt her feet leave the side of the cliff, she reached out and grabbed Severus' foot, making him fall over too.

"Hermione!" He gasped, before he knew what was going on. Glancing over his shoulder, his eyes just about popped out of their sockets when he saw that Hermione was hanging over the cliff.

"Help!" She cried, as she felt herself slipping.

"Don't let go!" Severus said, as he tried to reach her hand, without Hermione taking his shoe off and falling.

"I don't intend to!"

"I'm going to sit up and as I lean forwards, you have to let go of my leg-"

"No!"

"Trust me, I'll grab you."

Hermione bit her lip. "Alright."

"Ready? Go," he said, and as soon as Hermione let go, he sprung forwards and grabbed her hand.

"Oh my God," Hermione said, "it bit you."

"I know," he said softly, and looked down, where two fang marks were bleeding on his hand.

"Severus-"

"Give me your other hand," Severus ordered, as he pulled himself into a squatting position.

"Hold on, I think I can get my foot on a rock," Hermione said.

"Don't try-"

"Crap," Hermione breathed, once her foot skid off of the rock and she slid down even further, pulling him with her.

"Hermione-"

"I'm slipping," she gasped, the edge of the cliff making it hard for her to breathe.

"Don't let go."

"I don't want you coming with-"

"Hermione, _don't let go_!" He said, as he started to get dragged closer to the edge. "We're going to try again."

"Severus, no. I can't," she said, trying to swing her legs closer to a rock, which wasn't helping their slipping any. "I'll just pull you down."

"Try. On the count of three. One…two…three," he said, as Hermione tried reaching for his hand, only to pull him off of the cliff with her instead.

---


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Harry Potter_, nor am I making any money off of this. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

---

For the second time in two days, Severus and Hermione found themselves falling into a body of water.

"Severus?" Hermione called, as soon as she resurfaced. "Severus-"

"I'm right here," he said, making her spin around. "Looks like you got your wish…we just went straight into the water."

Hermione smiled. "Maybe I'll get my other wish and see you climb a tree."

"No."

"Well, what if I got stuck in a tree? Maybe I might want another coconut."

"Not likely."

"Well, what if a monkey or another snake attacks me?" Hermione countered.

"Hermione, I have yet to see a monkey on this island."

"But what if I get stuck in a tree? " She persisted.

"I'm sure you can fall without a problem," he said.

Hermione ignored him. "I think you'd save me. All of a sudden, you have this knight in shining armor thing going on since we've gotten on the island."

He paused a moment and then started to swim for land.

"How's your hand? You don't think the snake is poisonous, do you?"

"I…don't know," he replied after a moment. "It looked like some kind of boa…most of those aren't venomous."

"What if it is?" She asked slowly.

"Then we're going to have to hope that someone finds us soon," he instantly regretted the choice of words when he saw Hermione's face. "But I don't think it's poisonous," he added, hoping that she would believe him, as he walked onto land. "Are you coming too?"

"I think I'm going to let the mud wash off me for a little bit longer," Hermione replied. "You know, if we weren't stranded here, I'd say it'd be a nice vacation spot."

"My black shirt isn't in the water, is it?" He asked.

Hermione looked around. "No. Why?"

"I need it," Severus informed her, as he took his knife out and cut a slit in the top of his sleeve.

Hermione watched as he ripped the sleeve from his shirt and then ripped a smaller strand from it. He shoved the extra piece into his pocket and with the other, he tied it around the bite wound, while Hermione started swimming towards him.

"You're done already?"

"No," she said, as she walked out of the water. "You should just rip the other sleeve off as well; it looks weird with only one," she voiced, as she grabbed his sleeve.

"What are you _doing_?" He asked, as she yanked it, and it ripped right off. "See, if you grab it right by the seams, you don't need a knife."

"I could have done that myself," he said, as she handed him the ripped off piece.

Hermione walked back into the water, but stopped when she was waist-deep.

"Can you turn around for a moment?"

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Why?"

"I need to wash my shirt," she said simply.

He raised an eyebrow. "So?"

"I need to take it off to get all of the dirt out."

He sighed and then turned around. "You at least got a peek."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Are you trying to say something, Severus?"

He crossed his arms. "Well, you have under…things on, don't you?"

"I'd never thought I'd have this conversation with you. Yes, I do. But you still can't turn back around."

"How long do you think it'll take them to find us, once they realize we're gone?" She asked.

"I'm sure they'll find our wands with locator charms. Someone will be smart enough to realize that they were splinched from us. I'd say we're probably somewhere in the middle of the two locations, although I'm not exactly sure. If anything, I'm sure one of your friends will get desperate and _Accio_ us."

"Does it work on people?" Hermione asked.

He shrugged. "But if I suddenly see you floating away, I'll know why."

Hermione crinkled her noise. "That'll take forever. And I'm sure muggles will see me."

"Like I said, if your friends get desperate. I don't even know why you had me turn around…you have your back to me-"

"_Severus_!"

"What? I'm still turned around."

"You looked?"

"I glanced," he corrected. "To see if you were done. It's completely different."

---

"Are we sleeping here?" Hermione asked, as they sat down near the waterfall.

Severus nodded. "Unless you want to go back to the cave or shoreline."

Hermione shook her head.

"How's your hand?" She asked, after a few moments of silence passed.

"Well, at least it's not poisonous," he replied. "Then I'd," he suddenly stopped.

"Severus, are you alright?" Hermione jumped up.

His eyes closed and he started to sway.

"Severus-"

A smirk popped up on his face. "Then I'd be acting like this," he stated.

Hermione glared at him and headed straight at him.

"Hermione?"

She crouched down in front of him.

"Hermione," Severus barely spoke, before she pushed him into the water.

"That wasn't funny!" Hermione exclaimed, as soon as his head broke the water's surface.

He almost cracked a smile. "I think it was."

"Well, of course _you'd_ think it was. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you…I'd probably end up in a tree and get my foot stuck falling down. Not to-"

"Hermione," Severus started. "Shut up," he said, as he yanked her into the water with him.

Once Hermione could see again, she splashed him. "What was that for?"

He raised his eyebrows. "Well, I figured you shouldn't be the only one to remain dry."

"But now there's no sun to dry off in," she said, motioning towards the sun setting sky behind them.

"You worry too much. Do you ever live in the moment?" He asked.

Hermione paused for a second. "What do you mean?"

He sighed. "Stop thinking of everything. Just…live in the moment," he said, as he looked at Hermione, who was glancing up at the now starry sky.

She sucked in a breath, "A shooting star…I've never seen one before," she said, and closed her eyes.

Severus moved closer to Hermione.

"You're not leaving, are you?" She asked, her eyes still closed.

"No," he said softly, making Hermione's eyes snap open, because of how close he sounded. "Did you make a wish?"

"Yes," Hermione said. "Did you?"

His eyes glimmered. "I don't need to," he said quietly, and kissed her.

"Wow," Hermione breathed, "that came true fast."

He actually laughed. "Is that what you wished for?"

She smiled. "Sort of."

"No getting off of the island?"

"Nope."

His eyebrows popped up. "Really now?"

She nodded. "I wouldn't mind staying a little longer on here," she said.

"I think it'd be a good idea to get out of the water now," Severus said. "Unless you want to sleep in it."

"No," Hermione said, as she followed him out. "There's no chance of a fire now, is there?"

"Not without any light to look for flint or quartz," he replied.

"So we're going to have to stay wet…"

He looked at her. "I don't recall _wanting _to go for a late-evening swim."

"But it was worth it," Hermione grinned. "Even if it means staying wet."

"And getting sick?"

"You can just make me potions," she replied.

"What if I get sick?"

"Then you can get the potions from Poppy," she said, as he sat against a large rock.

"This is the only part I don't like about the island," Hermione commented, as she sat next to him. "Sleeping on the ground without any blankets. At least we didn't get stuck anywhere cold; we'd be ice cubes by now."

"On the other hand," Severus began. "We'd be more likely to find someone," he said, as he took off his torn shirt and laid it above his head on the rock.

"I suppose they've noticed that we're not back yet. Too bad we don't know what time zone we're in…to know for sure," Hermione commented.

"I thought you wanted to stay on here longer," he replied.

"But your hand," she pointed out. "It's rather selfish of me wanting to stay on here."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"It's rather nice not having to worry about anything pertaining to Hogwarts, and…" she paused, "it's just…the two of us on the island."

He stared at her.

"I mean, if I were stuck with Harry and Ron, they'd start to act like the lost boys," she added quickly. "They'd probably start swinging from vines and jumping off of cliffs into water half-naked."

"Hermione," Severus said, as he glanced down at his bare chest.

"I don't mean like that…you still have pants on. Ron would probably rip his pants in half to look like shorts…and I bet they wouldn't even let me do anything on the island. I'd be stuck sitting on a rock, so I wouldn't get lost or something."

"They still don't act their age?"

She shook her head, "Not like everyone thinks. They have gotten much better, but they still tend to get carried away in the moment. They don't live in the moment; they live _for_ the moment – if that makes any sense."

He nodded.

"So…Am I ever going to see you climb a tree?"

"Not on your life."

"Jump off a cliff again?"

"Only if you push me," he replied.

Hermione crossed her arms.

"What's your favorite color?" Hermione asked after a period of silence.

"Excuse me?"

"What's your…favorite…color?"

"I heard you the first time," he sighed. "Black…and against popular belief, dark green."

"I'm shocked."

"What's yours?"

"In between blue and purple; almost like a periwinkle. What's your favorite book?"

"On potions," he replied.

"I doubt that," Hermione said. "It's a tough call…but I'd say _Jane Eyre_."

He raised an eyebrow. "Brontë…I don't suppose you like Jane Austen-"

If it were daylight outside, Severus would have seen her eyes sparkle. "I love those kinds of books. I can sit up all night and read in front of the fire. What-"

"You're very inquisitive tonight," he remarked.

She shrugged. "It passes the time though, doesn't it?"

"Yes, but-"

"What's your favorite kind of music? Wait…do you even _like_ music?"

---


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Harry Potter_, nor am I making any money off of this. J.K. Rowling owns it all.**

**---**

"It's like going back in time, Harry," Ron commented as he landed on the sand and looked at the early-morning sky.

"They're not here," Harry stated.

"We didn't even look," Ron said and turned around. "Oh."

"I can see the other side from here...so unless they've suddenly turned into trees..."

"Wouldn't that be funny if they were?" Ron laughed.

"C'mon, let's go."

---

"Who do you reckon will find them first?" Ron asked, once they were on another island.

Harry shrugged. "I dunno, but hopefully it's us. Besides, the others don't know what we do...There was a tropical storm that passed through here the other night. If we're going to find them, I bet anything that they've moved onto higher ground."

Ron paused. "Why didn't you tell anybody else?"

"They made a bet on who would find Hermione and Snape first," Harry replied.

---

"Ron!" Harry exclaimed excitedly. "I found something!"

"Hermione?"

Harry held up a black object. "Snape's cloak! They're here!"

"Where was it?"

"Thrown on a rock," he replied.

Ron blinked. "There's not anymore...clothing thrown around is there?"

Harry slowly scanned the area, "No-"

"Thank Merlin," he breathed in relief.

Harry pointed up a slope. "I bet they're up there somewhere-"

Before he could finish, Ron was already racing up the incline.

"Wait up," Harry said, as he went to dodging through the branches to catch up with Ron, but almost ran into him instead. "Why'd you stop?"

Ron pointed at the black shirt lying on the ground.

As Harry bent down to pick it up, something on the ground caught his eye. "Is that blood?"

Ron squinted. "What else would it be?"

"Did they go over?" Harry asked worriedly, as he quickly ran to the edge of the cliff.

"Want me to call out?"

Harry shook his head and pointed, "I found them."

Ron carefully walked to the edge.

"They're sleeping," Harry observed.

"They look so peaceful...to bad we have to wake them up," Ron grinned. "You don't have a camera, do you?"

Harry shook his head. "Why?"

"'Cause no one will ever believe us," Ron continued. "Want to jump?"

"What?" Harry asked confused.

"Let's wake them up."

"Ron-"

"C'mon, Harry," Ron said, as he backed up. "Hermione!" He exclaimed, as he jumped off the cliff.

---

"Hermione!" Someone yelled, instantly waking the two up.

At first, Hermione thought it was Severus trying to wake her up, but when she realized that she was still touching him, it dawned on her - they were no longer missing. Hermione tried to pretend that she didn't hear him, but it turned useless when she was splashed with water and jumped.

"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed, as he walked out of the water. "Professor! I can't believe we found you!"

"'We?'" Hermione asked.

"Hi Hermione!" Harry waved from the cliff.

Hermione waved back.

"Jump, Harry!" Ron exclaimed, as he took out his wand and dried himself off.

"How'd you find us?" Hermione asked, as Harry jumped.

"It wasn't easy. When you two do something, you always go over your heads. I mean, we found your wands _before_ we found you."

"We found you!" Harry exclaimed, walking up to them. He paused when he saw Severus and then remembered the shirt in his hand. "Professor, I think you're going to uh…need this," he said and handed him the once-again dry shirt.

"Thank you," Severus replied and took the shirt.

"How'd you get here?" Hermione asked.

"We found your wands through a locator charm," Harry said. "Professor, yours was in reef in the Chagos Archipelago, and-"

"Hermione, your wand was somewhere in the Galápagos," Ron informed her. "What was it doing that far away? A bird had it! We had to stun the bloody thing to get it back!"

"Finding you was a lot harder," Harry stated.

"When did you realize we were gone?" Hermione asked.

"Well, Ron and I were looking for you around lunch Sunday…for lunch, but you weren't there."

"We thought you two had finally shacked up while on the trip and decided to extend it," Ron added. "So we didn't look for you."

Harry elbowed him. "Then McGonagall contacted me to see if I knew where you were…that was around dinner. So Ron and I went to where you two were supposed to be, to see if you checked into a hotel. When that came up with nothing, we checked with the potions thing you were supposed to go to and the guy said that you two didn't even show up."

"_Then_we knew that something was wrong. When would either of you skip out on something like that? So Harry and I searched the islands, but couldn't find you at all. That's when we tried a locator charm…Hermione's wasn't that far away, but yours, Professor…"

"So we went to Dumbledore," Harry continued. "He seemed to recall that you two weren't paying attention during the last staff meeting when he was discussing where the potions thing was and then his favorite vacationing spots. And with your wands so far apart from each other, he came up with the conclusion that you two couldn't remember where to go. He also figured that you two were arguing, so you tried going in different directions at the same time, but only your wands made it."

"Wow," Hermione commented. "He hit the nail right on the head."

Harry blinked.

"Where were we supposed to go?" She asked.

"Santa Cruz Island, it's in the Galápagos-"

"I was right!" Hermione exclaimed, and hit Severus on his sleeve.

"And where are we?" Severus questioned.

"Not too far from the Galápagos, actually," Harry replied. "Dumbledore thought you might be in the middle of the two islands, but he had us check around here just in case. He thought that Hermione might have been a little more determined…or angry, to prove you wrong. He'll be pleased to know that he was right," Harry smiled.

"How did you get here?" Severus asked.

"Brooms."

Hermione's eyes widened. "There is _no_ way that I am riding a broom all of the way back."

"You won't have to," Ron said, as Harry grinned again and pulled two wands form his belt.

Hermione gasped and reached for hers.

Harry pulled them away. "A few questions first," he paused. "Why are Professor Snape's clothes all over the island?"

Severus rolled his eyes. "I found it kind of hard to do things in the clothes."

Both of the boys stared at him in shock.

"It rained."

"Seriously you two," Hermione began, "get your mind out of the gutter. It rained a lot the other night and it gets really hot during the day."

"Why is there blood up there?" Harry pointed to the cliff. "Is someone hurt?"

Severus held up his hand, where the two fang marks stood out clearly on his hand.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes."

"Do you want me to fix it?" Harry asked earnestly.

"Nothing against you, but I'd rather wait until I get back," he replied.

"It's not poisonous, is it?" Ron asked.

"I doubt I'd be standing here talking to you if it were," Severus remarked dryly.

"I was just asking; you're a Potions Master. I just figured you could come up with something…" Ron trailed off.

"Now can I have my wand back?" Hermione asked politely.

"Sure," Harry replied, and handed them both back their wands. "Just one second," he continued and took a small object out of his pocket and waved his wand over it. "Did it work?"

Ron pulled an identical object out of his pocket, but only now, it was glowing. "Sure did."

Harry and Ron turned back to find two equally confused faces.

"It's to tell everyone that we found you," Ron informed them. "Green for we found you and red for something's wrong."

"Like Dumbledore's Army!" Harry said proudly.

"Is everyone ready?" Ron asked. "Too bad we can't fly our brooms back…that'd be a load of fun."

Harry smiled. "Yeah, but we need to get Hermione and Professor Snape back. And now we get to rub it in Moody's face that we beat him."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "'_Beat_ them?'"

"Er…yeah," Harry said. "They didn't think that we'd be the ones to find you."

Hermione looked at Ron, who put his hands up defensively.

"I didn't know about it, until this morning," he replied. "Trust me."

"Alright…to make sure that you _both_make it back this time, Ron's going to apparate back first. Then after you two go, I'll follow," Harry said.

"See you guys in a second," Ron grinned as he disappeared with a 'pop.'

Hermione smiled at Severus before apparating. "You owe me dinner."

His mouth twitched upwards. "That, I believe I do," he said, as he grabbed her hand and they both disappeared with another 'pop.'

~_The End~_

**A/N: Stay tuned for a short epilogue.**


	5. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Harry Potter_, nor am I making any money off of this. J.K. Rowling owns it all.**

**After all of the nice reviews I received, I decided to add just a little bit extra to the story about when they get back to Hogwarts.**

**---**

As soon as they walked through the front doors of Hogwarts, Hermione and Severus were assaulted by a hoard of people. After they were pelted with an array of questions, Madam Pomfrey dragged them to the Hospital Wing.

"I don't know why we have to come here," Severus started. "We're fine-"

The mediwitch interrupted with a snort. "You were on that island for nearly three days. You're not leaving that fast," she said and grabbed his hand. "You call this fine, Severus?"

"I can take care of it myself," he said, and pulled out his wand.

Madam Pomfrey grabbed the wand out of his hand, "No you're not. Now sit down…the both of you."

"Poppy-"

"You were both on there for nearly three days, without the proper nutrition. Mr. Potter told me a tropical storm passed through the area, _and_ you were attacked by a snake. I bet my month's pay that you have scarred tissue around those puncture wounds."

Severus glanced down at his hand.

"At least it wasn't poisonous," Hermione murmured.

"Hermione's right, Severus. How in the name of Merlin did you get bitten anyways?"

"It was supposed to attack me," Hermione answered. "It had wrapped itself around my ankle, but Severus was able to get it off. After he threw it...I stepped on his tail, and he tried to catch it, before it attacked me. Then I made him fall over a cliff-"

The old lady's eyes widened. "You are definitely not leaving."

"Into water-"

Madam Pomfrey glared at Severus. "Anything else I need to know?"

"Hermione slid down a slope," he replied. "She was awfully muddy...and wet."

The mediwitch held up a hand. "I don't want to hear about _all_ of your escapades on that island." She turned around. "If I didn't know who you two were, I'd swear you were children," she said, as she started to rummage through one of her cabinets.

---

"I can't believe that we can get off an island, where nobody knew where we were, but we can't get out of here, where everyone knows where we're at," Severus said.

"She won't even let us sleep in our own beds," Hermione crossed her arms. "At least she let us wash up."

He snorted. "Only after she asked us every five minutes if we were alright."

"Well, look on the brightside-"

"What brightside?"

"You could be stuck here alone," Hermione smiled. "All alone with Poppy at your neck all night."

It was quite for several minutes.

"What are you doing Friday night?" Severus finally said.

Without even thinking, Hermione replied, "Nothing."

"How does dinner at seven sound?" He asked.

Hermione's eyes instantly brightened. "That sounds lovely."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to all of those who have read and reviewed; it's really appreciated! Hope everyone liked this little story. _The Last Heir_ is not forgotten; I'm currently working on finishing the next chapter now. Thanks again!**


End file.
